


Maybe They Have 11 Toes

by Jellyfiggles



Series: The Chaos Trio [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dorks, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing, Unbetaed we die like men, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Zelk was just having fun teasing his friend over his weird jokes, he didn't expect it to lead anywhere.
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/JustVurb
Series: The Chaos Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Maybe They Have 11 Toes

Zelk leans back on his bed, lazily rolling his fingers over the Xbox controller as he watches Vurb focusing hard on the screen. The tip of his tongue is poking out of the corner of his mouth, his fingers moving furiously as he battles some very persistent mobs in the cave he was mining in. He’s supposed to be building something in game but he’s feeling bored and since Spifey is out... well, Vurb is his only entertainment.

It’s been fun, if a little overwhelming, staying with both of his British friends at Spifey’s place. They’re all nerds and socially awkward, so sometimes the conversation grinds to a complete halt or they bumble around each other while doing things. But it’s okay, they’re good friends and they can laugh it off. 

He’s still not used to seeing Vurb in the flesh, he’s spent years just hearing his voice and Vurb doesn’t do facecams. The tongue poking out is amusingly close to his pug skin, but honestly kind of cute. Zelk yawns, glancing at the door, Spifey had said he’d be a while, he was giving his mom a hand with a broken refrigerator apparently.

Zelk looks back at Vurb, still hunched forwards and invested. He’s defeated the mobs and now he’s hurriedly mining iron. His lips quirk up a little in a smirk, he wonders how easily he can get a rise out of his friend, “so, about the toe thing…”

Vurb gives him a withering look, eyes finally leaving the screen, “shut up, you know it’s a jo-AH!” He whirls around in the middle of his words as the hiss of a creeper comes through the speakers but he’s too late, the sound of an explosion and the red ‘you died!’ screen greeting him. “Nooo, my iron!” 

Zelk can’t help the laughter that bubbles up, even when Vurb turns to glare at him again and chucks one of Spifey’s pillows in his direction. “Aw, and so far from spawn too, that’s too bad Vurb.” When his friend just turns back to the game with a huff, Zelk gives up his controller completely, setting it aside. He wonders whether he can get another funny reaction if he pushes a little more.

He looks down at his feet, he’s wearing white socks. They seem completely unremarkable to him, just a regular pair of feet. But... he has genuinely wondered if Vurb’s jokes are a bit more sincere than he wants to admit. He slips off his socks, letting them drop to the carpet. Vurb is still absorbed in getting back from his spawn point, grumbling under his breath.

“Hey so about those jokes Vurb…” Zelk edges back onto the bed and swivels around a little, grinning as he inches a foot closer to his friend’s leg.

“I told you they’re just dumb.. uh..” Vurb trails off, looking down as Zelk’s toes nudge the outside of his thigh. “Zelk what are you doing man?” he laughs but it comes out strained, “not gonna lie that’s a little weird.”

He chuckles softly, “yeah?” He wiggles his foot closer, over the top of his friend’s thigh. Vurb shivers under him, eyes flicking between his foot and his eyes and woah was that an actual blush on Vurb’s cheeks? “I mean, you’re the one acting weird, it’s just a foot.” He wiggles his toes, watching his friend’s face.

Vurb makes a very odd little sound in his throat, almost a squeak but his voice is too low for it. “Look, let’s just get back to the game yeah?” his cheeks and even the tips of his ears are flushed and he’s leaning a little to the side, away from the sole resting on his leg.

Zelk decides he wants to push it,  _ juuust _ a scooch more. He’s laughing already, inching his foot towards his friend’s inner thigh, hands pressed to the bed behind him for balance. “Are you sure this isn’t doing anything for you at all? Aren’t my toes cute?” He strokes his toes just a little over his friend’s thigh and feels Vurb shiver again and he drops the controller. It thuds to the ground.

“Shit!” His friend whirls on him again, but his hands are shaking, one hovering over his foot as though he’s considering shoving it off. “What is your problem Zelk?!” He seems so much more flustered than he really should if this isn’t bothering him.

He wheezes out another laugh and brings his other foot up, pressing it to Vurb’s leg. “You really  _ are _ into feet aren’t you? I know they say joking about a kink is just a gateway to developing it but…” his eyes slip down to his friend’s crotch and he feels heat flash through his own cheeks, “..my gosh  _ Vurb _ ?”

Vurb makes a choked noise, eyes wide like a deer in headlights but he doesn’t move away from Zelk’s feet. Zelk is frozen himself, his eyes keep flicking down to the unmistakable bulge in his friend’s sweatpants. He feels mortified and weirded out but… Zelk swallows and almost involuntarily he strokes his foot up his friend’s inner thigh. 

Heat burns across his cheeks, an odd tingle running down his spine. He’s never had a crush on anyone and he’s never even really thought too deeply about intimacy with anyone either. Vurb makes a soft whine, leaning back on his arms and the sound sends a lick of heat through his lower abdomen. This is new territory and Zelk can’t help feeling a little curious. Will his friend make that sound again if he keeps moving his feet?

“Zelk? L-look you’ve had your fun yeah?” Vurb’s voice shakes and he bites his lip briefly before glancing down to where Zelk’s toes are edging closer to the bulge in his pants. His thighs tremble and a needy little sound escapes when the toes pause just before they touch him. “Zelk stop tea-teasing,” he gasps, eyes meeting his imploringly.

Zelk feels his own cock twitch in his shorts and he tries to laugh but it comes out a little breathy, “what if it’s not a joke, would you want it?” He blushes harder and presses his toes over Vurb’s bulge. “You want me to stop?”

“Are you gonna  _ nnh _ -gonna tell anyone about this?” Vurb jerks under his touch and he looks so incredibly vulnerable, like he wants this but he’s afraid too. “I don’t want you like, making fun of me forever, or just fucking around with me.” He swallows and he looks away for a moment before turning back, his eyes imploring, “I’ve not done anything like this before okay? I’ve never even kissed anyone Zelk.”

He grins awkwardly, feeling his friend twitch under his foot, and it’s weird and also oddly hot and he feels embarrassed at himself for finding it hot. “Me neither, heck you remember the ‘never have I ever video’, I’ve never even had a crush on anyone.” 

Vurb bites his lip, eyes regarding his lap before he makes another needy sound and swivels around so he’s facing Zelk on the bed, his legs spread a little. His movements dislodge Zelk’s feet but he keeps glancing down at them longingly. “You won’t tell  _ anyone  _ right?” Vurb looks up at him, a nervous crack in his voice.

He wiggles his toes a little, grinning when Vurb makes a tiny breathy sound in response. “I promise Vurb, and you won’t tell anyone right?” there’s a swirl of anticipation building in his own stomach, and a flutter of nerves too. “Are you taking your pants off too or am I… through your clothes you know?” God even  _ his _ voice shakes then and he feels mortified, they’re both so out of their depth and he doesn’t want to mess this up, even if it’s just with Vurb.

“Yeah uh, maybe just my bottoms.” Zelk can’t help the breathless laugh at his wording and Vurb glares at him before he sighs and raises his hips up, wiggling out of his sweatpants and dropping them on the floor. He’s wearing light blue boxers and oh that tent is a lot more pronounced, and Zelk swallows when he sees a little wet spot where his precum has soaked the fabric. 

He’s so hard in his own pants that it’s not even funny and he bites his lip as he figures how to go about this. He’s only heard about foot stuff in jokes, and porn has never really been much of his thing anyway. Vurb is leaning back on his arms again, thighs spread, eyes shy as he looks up at him through his lashes. It’s...cute, in an odd sort of way. 

Figuring Vurb will tell him to stop if he doesn’t like something, he inches his feet closer again. He gives another needy little sound when he rubs his soles up his friend’s bare thighs, up towards his boxers. Vurb’s thighs shiver under him and he scoots forwards, cheeks reddening even more.

“Zelk, come on, please?” Vurb nibbles his lip, voice desperate.

With a swallow, Zelk slides his feet closer and presses them either side of his friend’s bulge. Vurb rewards him with a choked whine, jerking under his touch and it spurs him on. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing but he figures he needs to try and simulate what he’d do with his hands. Zelk rubs his feet over his friend and Vurb moans, arching his back and rocking into his feet.

He really doesn’t have the same dexterity in his feet as his hands, but the fact his clumsy ministrations are making his friend melt near effortlessly gives Zelk an odd feeling of power. Vurb is panting, breathy moans interlaced with his harsh breaths, his hands gripping Spifey’s blanket. 

Zelk can feel his cock twitching and he wonders if he’s already close. “I still can’t believe you like this Vurb…” he’s trying for mocking but there’s a breathiness to his tone, “you gonna cum?” He moves his feet faster, rolling the balls of his feet over his friend. Vurb throws his head back, gasping and his hips jerk up. There’s a moment where he just rolls his hips desperately, a choked whine escaping and then he slumps back and a dark stain slowly spreads through the front of his boxers.

Zelk draws his feet back a little, feeling himself ache as he watches his friend gasp roughly and tremble, eyes closed as he pants. Vurb looks good all wrecked like this, his lips wet and reddened from where he’s nibbled on them. And he.. can’t help reaching down to rub himself just a little through his own pants.

Vurb opens his eyes, his breathing still a little ragged. “Hey wait, ca-can I help?” His eyes dart down to where his hand is rubbing himself through the fabric. He clumsily sits up before shifting, a little shakily, onto his knees. 

He’s mortified by the needy whine that escapes his throat and he jerkily nods, trying to sound cocky, “yeah come on Vurb, show me what you’ve got?” He’s not expecting how sure his friend’s hands are as they reach for his sweatpants and underpants. Zelk lifts his ass, helping Vurb tug them right off. And gosh he feels vulnerable and naked when he’s left exposed from the waist down.

“Hey move a bit yeah, lay back. Don’t want you falling off the bed.” Vurb gives him a shy grin, eyes bright as he shifts back. And internally he’s a little impressed how fast his friend recovered after cumming (on the rare times he jerks off, well he tends to nap after). He feels even more flustered when he’s laying back, flat on his back with his thighs spread, but his cock is still hard and ready.

Vurb licks his lower lip, just a dart of the tip of his tongue before he gently wraps his fingers around his cock. And Zelk can’t help his moan at that, jerking a bit. “Uh, I’m not sure if I’m gonna do this right…” Vurb’s voice is low and Zelk is about to ask him what he’s on about when his friend lowers his head and  _ swallows _ him to the hilt.

He claps a hand over his mouth, he almost yelled. It was such a shock and it feels amazing, Vurb swallows around him and the flexing of his throat almost has him jerking up, but his friend holds him down. He draws back, coughing and breathing hard and then sucks him again and he doesn’t know how his friend can just  _ do this _ and gosh he doesn’t care, it’s so good. “ _ Vurb _ , oh-oh yes-” 

Vurb bobs his head, both hands moving to hold his hips down and it’s so intense his eyes are rolling back. There’s another pause where his friend pulls back to gasp harshly, and the cooler air of the room makes his slick cock twitch. “Please…” he can’t help the beg and he cranes his head to meet the gaze of his friend. Vurb grins and then he swallows him once more and Zelk can’t hold back, gripping the blanket fiercely, “Vurb  _ I’m gonna _ -” 

He cums hard, his vision whiting out and he feels Vurb draw back with a harder cough. Zelk can’t think at all, he’s just shivering and twitching and every nerve feels like it’s on fire. He just lays there as he comes down, feeling himself trembling. Vurb shifts around him to grab at a likely warm soda can on the nightstand and he coughs as he chugs it.

“Where the heck did you learn to do _ that _ ?” he pants out, struggling up into a sitting position. His limbs feel like jelly.

Vurb laughs awkwardly, blushing and that feels surreal considering what they’ve just done. He rubs the back of his neck. “I.. might have practiced a few times on bananas.” He draws up his legs and Zelk can’t help noticing the wet stain on his boxers, knowing he caused that. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Zelk raises his eyebrows and laughs tiredly, “you’re so weird, you know that?” he reaches awkwardly for his underpants, wiggling one leg in before he pauses, his own cheeks flushing, “you’re really  _ really _ good at that though, like damn Vurb...” 

His friend chuckles and rubs his bare legs a little, scooching back so they’re sitting close. “Hey Zelk, uh… can I kiss you?” He meets Zelk’s eyes, his lip between his teeth.

Zelk swallows, he hadn’t been expecting that. He opens his mouth but he’s not sure what he’s going to respond at first… and then they’re both jolted by a key in the front door. They both spring up in a panic to grab their respective sweatpants and thank god Spifey is busy taking off his jacket and shoes and apparently emptying a ton of change out of his pockets because it takes them a minute to get well, kind of presentable.

By the time their friend has clambered up the stairs and burst in on them, they're back sitting on the bed with their Xbox controllers, trying to grin innocently. Spifey yawns and stretches and starts complaining about all the chaos that had ensued at his mom’s house and Zelk passes Spifey the controller and goes to grab his phone.

He sneakily types out a text to Vurb, hoping his cheeks aren’t as flushed as they suddenly feel: “we can kiss later”

Vurb’s whispered “yes!” and the dorky way he clenches his fist triumphantly makes his stomach flip excitedly.


End file.
